


Impressionable Lex

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Lex is an impressionable child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 5th, 2005.

"Lex, no!  Young males do not play with dolls!"

Four year old Lex stared down at the Barbie in his hands, strands of blonde hair still caught in the small, pink brush.  His father yanked the doll out of his hands, the brush flying across the room.

His dad was really angry.  But Lex liked to play with the pretty doll, rub his fingers over the soft plastic, wonder why she didn't wear underwear, and play with her hair.  He couldn't understand why his father was so upset over the beautiful toy.

"Boys play with masculine figures, Lex.  Not frilly pink dolls meant for girls."  His dad continued to scowl, but maybe he sensed Lex's confusion because his expression softened.  "Here, son, play with this figure.  It's a statuette of Alexander the Great.  See the way he stands tall, muscles bulging, proud chin, defiant expression depicting his inner strength..."

As his dad talked some more about how great the male figure was, how important it was that Lex strive for it, Lex stroked his thumbs along Alexander's chest.  He liked the way it felt, liked the way Alexander looked.

He could see why his dad wanted him to like boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware that this is not how sexuality works. But Lex is very much shaped by his early experiences with his overbearing father, selfless mother, and his brothers.


End file.
